


The Way Things Are

by stupid_drawings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Sherlock and John's private life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Are

It had been a long day at the surgery.

First, John had to deal with Mrs. Collins, a hypochondriac, who decided she must have diabetes because she felt like her feet were tingling. His second patient was a teenage boy who had told his mother he had a stomach ache to get in to see a doctor, but he really had a carrot stuck inside his rectum. And that was right before lunch. John really regretted packing a salad that morning, and ended up going out for lunch instead. John’s post-lunch patient was a carpenter with an infected thumb. Apparently driving a nail through one of his digits had not registered in his mind as an emergency that needed medical attention until his thumb was a very dark purple. Next was one case of food poisoning followed by a set of very unhappy and loud triplets in for their first vaccinations. The day was rounded out by Mrs. Collins again. John is still not sure how she managed to secure two appointments in the same day without anyone realizing. Mrs. Collins had calmly explained that she wanted a second opinion on his previous diagnosis that she did not have diabetes. John had managed to stay very calm while explaining that usually when people went for a second opinion, they asked a _different_ doctor.

When he got home, he was mentally exhausted. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the back of his chair, then toed-off his shoes, not bothering to untie the laces, and then padded over to Sherlock on the sofa. Sherlock glanced up from the book he was flipping through and read John’s day in his face, his stance, and the way his cuffs were rolled. He also read John’s unspoken question in the way his fingers ever so slightly twitched and his foot shifted. Sherlock smiled his consent and shifted on the sofa to make room for John.

And that is all John needs. He strips down to his pants and socks, long past trying to be sexy in favor of warm feet, and climbs onto the sofa, settling mostly on top of Sherlock. The lack of space on one sofa for two grown men is his excuse, but he has not needed an excuse for months. Sherlock likes the contact and even likes John’s familiar weight on him. Sherlock’s hand settles on John’s back and John’s lips settle on Sherlock’s neck, not licking or biting or sucking, just a press, like a very long kiss. John’s hips start to move, lightly at first, but after a few minutes, he is dry humping in earnest. As he ruts against Sherlock’s thigh, Sherlock turns the page of his book, then settles his hand on John’s butt and keeps reading. The hand causes John to speed up, lips still pressed to Sherlock’s neck. When he senses John is close, Sherlock gives John’s butt a little squeeze, which sends John over the edge. John comes with a sigh against Sherlock’s neck.

After a few moments, John lifts his head and Sherlock turns his attention from his book and gives John a warm loving kiss before John goes off to change. He returns and resettles on top of Sherlock, head resting on a shoulder, and Sherlock tells him about the important parts of the book he is reading and then cheers John up further by deducing the doctor’s own day. They end up falling asleep on the sofa for a few hours, but John ends up falling off and they retreat to Sherlock’s room to curl up together.

John wakes when Sherlock gets up to work on his laptop in the middle of the night. Sherlock has undressed and is lying on his front, completely naked. John rubs a hand down Sherlock’s back, then shifts that hand to his own growing erection. John masturbates to the sight of Sherlock naked, and Sherlock shifts and stretches occasionally to give John different angles. When John is about to come, Sherlock pulls John over into a tight hug and holds him through climax. John cleans up and they end up falling asleep naked and spooning.

To anyone else, their relationship might seem odd, but what happens between them only really matters to them. And both men are perfectly happy with the way things are.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by winter_of_our_discontent, not britpicked yet because I am rushing to post all of my finished fics before Series 2 is finished. This was originally written anon for a kinkmeme fill, but I don't have the link and I don't remember the original prompt.  
> De-anon-ing because though it's more adult than things I am comfortable having my name on, I feel the need to post my own version of Ace!Sherlock/John.


End file.
